


My Calemîr

by TheOneJester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Legolas - Freeform, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slash, smitten Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneJester/pseuds/TheOneJester
Summary: When he saw him for the first time, it was his eyes that he knew would never leave his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that sees the World Wide Web. I am not a native speaker, so I apologise in advance. Otherwise this is slash, also known as M/M if you don’t like it don’t read it simple as that. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, not Lord of the Rings. You know who does. :)

Legolas took a deep breath of the fresh air filled with the scent of newly grown leaves and grass just touched by a warm spring rain and felt his shoulders relax.  
He loved his home, he really did, but being out in the world away from watchful eyes was what he craved. He wanted to use the training that his strict father had made him go trough to actually protect his people, or others. What use was it that he sat at home while others where out there protecting him when he wanted to protect them.  
If not for his training he was sure he would never use that bow of his. Well he didn’t want to search for a fight, nor a war, but Orcs were still out there killing and ravaging. He had heard the stories often enough.  
  
His father though would never allow him to partake. Messages he was allowed to deliver, but no son of Thranduil would scout the land as long as the Elvenking had his say. So he had taken it into his own hands to make his home a bit more save. Whenever he could, he would go out to the lands around Mirkwood to search for any treaty or danger that might brew without their knowledge.  
  
Today seemed to be no different than most of his reconnaissance. The forest was bustling with animals, the birds enjoyed their spring song, a few foxes strolled down the small paths and a herd of deer to grazed between on the rich forest floor. The soft rushing of the small waterfall not far from here filled his senses and he smiled for he loved that small clearing where it was located.  
  
Moving on he decided to pay it a visit and maybe get a sip of water from the spring uphill. So deep in thoughts was he, that the blond elf nearly lost his footing when he noticed the very naked figure standing under the waterfall with his back to him. A hand brushed trough lush midnight black hair, shining like raven feathers that spilled down to his neck. He followed the trail of water down the beautiful sun browned skin stretched over lean muscles. Legolas breath hitched as he saw the shimmering scars that glinted silvery when hit by the right light. One scar especially caught his eyes as it ran down und the side of his back, over his hips and.. into the water.  
  
He was ripped out of his daydreaming as he realised what he was actually doing and Legolas felt the heat rush to his face. Ogling a stranger! He thought. Without his consent. His pride and honour took a great blow and he was about to turn around when the beautiful stranger turned.  
Legolas forgot to breath as he caught sight of the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. Such rich deep green that they seemed to glow stronger than even the evergreen trees and the newest leaf and shining more than the most precious emerald but no gems could compare for the strangers eyes felt warm.  
Water dropped down the long eyelashes that framed the deep green pools set into a face that seemed like a well carved statue. Legolas wondered for a heartbeat of he was Elven kin, but his heart dropped when he spotted round ears.  
  
The stranger had not noticed him and waded through the hip high water to the shore. His lean body glittering with water pearls in the sunshine.  
To his utter embarrassment he felt not only his throat tighten, but also his nether regions.  
I am not 100 years old anymore! He thought frantic. Roughly he remembered going through that strange face of his life.  
Determined he turned around to give the man some privacy while trying to think of one of a million ways to approach this man. Or should he just walk away? But it was still dangerous to walk around unarmed on this lands.  
Was the stranger even unarmed? Well right now yes, but he had forgotten to look for belongings of the mysterious male. He strained his ears to hear if he did have someone with him. But expect the rustling of clothes and the sounds of the forest he heard nothing. Not even a horse.  
  
A sharp noise suddenly ripped through the peaceful sound of clearing.  
Legolas sounds around frantic searching for its source, but he saw none. Actually he saw nothing. The stranger was gone.  
  
The elf looked around with wide eyes and a hammering heart. He knew his sight was worth the praise of his teachers and even his father, but as he sprang from tree to tree and let his gaze roam freely through the forest there was no sight of the raven haired man.  
  
Until sunset did he search with not even a footprint on the ground nor a hair in the trees. Defeated he went back that day and uncaring of the punishment of his father should he find out where he had gone.  
But no one held him up as he retired to his rooms and in his rest forests and jewels turned into eyes that haunted his dreams.  
“Calenmîr.” The green jewel. He called him in his dream and in the many more that where to come.  
  
—  
  
100 years later the Prince of Mirkwood strolled through the royal gardens. In his hand a framed emerald that hung on a chain around his neck.  
He had gone to the best silversmith he knew, years after his encounter with his green-eyed stranger in a whiff of yearning, to find an emerald that would mirror the eyes of the man he had lost his heart to.  
  
He had told no one about his beautiful stranger for he knew they would laugh and tell him that no love could have bloomed in an encounter that was as short lived as theirs.  
  
No emerald had caught his attention and he had left a confused silversmith.  
It was only when he had finally been allowed to venture out on his yet longest quest, to deliver the well wishes of Mirkwood to a new elfling, that he had met some of the petty long beard dwarfs - merchants on the road.  
  
They had sneered at him and he was sure called him names as vile as an Orc. And he would have nearly done the same if not for that gem that dangled side by side a ruby and a string of gold.  
“Dwarf. The emerald around your neck. Is it for sale?” He had asked and his Elven party had stopped in plain surprise and so did the dwarf merchants that had not expected trade on the road and much less an offer from an elf.  
  
Their eyes where filled with mistrust and they mustered him for so long Legolas had was afraid they would refuse to bargain with elves. “What would you have that would interest us enough for such a stone?” One dwarf finally answered. “A tree or some vegetable?” The other laughed and the other soon joined. “What would an elf do with this gem? Gift it TO a tree? Does he even know it’s worth!” And they laughed harder.  
  
Legolas held his outraged companions back and gritted his own teeth. Starting a fight would do him no good in this situation and he knew so was being rude. He swallowed his pride and searched for the right words. They were proud and even prouder of their craft. Well. He thought. So where the smiths of his home and he would just imagine these dwarves were the same as his people and speak to them as such.  
“I can see skill when there is such. And the emerald around your neck must have been found by a great eye and be polished by fine and skilled hands. How could I not admire such?” He asked them. The silence that followed was nearly deafening.  
  
The dwarf with the gems around his neck looked thoughtful at him while stroking his long beard.  
“I am not sure if you are sincere, but if you are elf then you have a good eye. For this stone was found in great depths by masters of their craft and as masterful where the hands that elicited the purest form of this stone.” Then he seemed to wait for something and Legolas could not figure out what so he just nodded and tried his best to meet their eyes with nothing expect the wonder he felt for seeing a shadow of the eyes that had burned into his soul.  
  
Then a merchant with beard pearls started to speak in Khuzdul and the others soon followed. It was a heated but fast conversation. They turned back to him.  
“What is it that you can offer?” They asked with a growl.  
The prince of Mirkwood had tried to answer that question as well. He had but a few gold, silver and copper with him. He didn’t know how much an emerald was worth to the dwarves as he had never bargained with them before. He knew but the price back home, but none of the emeralds there held a soul as this one had.  
  
He looked at the elves that rode with him. Legolas would not ask them for money or possessions, his pride and loyalty was to big for that, but as his eyes wandered over their baggage his eyes fell on the presents and the articles of trade they were carrying with them. He met the eyes of and elf and said in Sindarin. “Mallendîr. Will you sell me part of your ware to trade? I feel bad for asking you this as I can only pay you back when we are back home. But by my honour I swear I will pay you back and make it worth your trade.” Mallendîr bowed on this horse and Legolas felt even worse, for he didn’t know if the elvish merchant felt that he actually could refuse him.  
“Of course Prince Legolas. For if my ware brings you what you desire then it already is worth more that it ever could have been.”  
He really hoped he meant what he said. Then the Prince took a deep and silent breath and turned around to bargain.  
  
At the end he had no gold left and some of the finest Elven silk had traded hands for an emerald the size of his thumbnail.  
Since then he had let go of the emerald only once more and that was when the silversmith of Mirkwood had crafted the frame and chain for the stone.  
  
It had been enough to still a fraction of his longing.  
Now he stared at the little gem while letting it slide through his fingers. He knew every edge, and every pane and because he never took it down the stone was always warm to the touch.  
One-hundred years. He mused and painfully remembered the round ears. “A long time for man...”  
  
That night, when he sat down under one of the whispering trees, he looked at the stars and let himself wallow in sorrow, for he knew that the man he called Calenmîr would no longer wander on the same earth as he. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! I am so glad you enjoy this and I hope you like this chapter as well.

They shouted and laughed at each other as they raced through the trees. The hooves of their horses drumming on the forest floor. Legolas, Prince from Mirkwood was riding with his friends for the the Title of the fastest rider - A Master Rider.  
At least that was the Title they had decided on.   
Turning sharply to the left they nearly collided with another horse, but with a small head start Legolas was still in the front. A twig nearly hit him in the face, but luckily he managed to duck fast enough. By the sound of it one of the elves behind him wasn’t as lucky, but he didn’t dare turn around.  
Suddenly another elf cane from the right and squeezed his way into the small part.  
“That’s cheating!” He called and laughed. “You wish!” Came the same laughing reply.   
Head to head they thundered into the clearing only to be met by inpatient looking guards.

They halted and the grin on their faces dimmed slightly. Legolas slid down from his stallion when one of the guards rushed up to him. “Is everything alright?” He asked worried. The guard just shook his head while he took the horse. “There is no danger to Mirkwood my Prince, but you father has requested your presence in the great hall a while ago.”   
Before he even finished that last sentence Legolas had taken off. It was rare these days that he was called by his father and even rarer to a meeting in the throne room.

A maid chuckles at him as he ran past and she pointed at her head.   
So while he jogged to the great hall he let his hand roam through his hair and found some leaves and a stray twig here and there.  
This was a bad timing… seriously. 

As soon as the guards saw him coming their way they opened the door and he rushed by an apology already on his lips.  
“Ada, I am sorry I was..” and then his voice left Legolas as three people turned to him. He vaguely registered that Mithrandir was one of them. Everything seemed to pale in comparison to the green eyes that meet his. Even his memory could not compare to the real thing standing right in front of him. There he was, right before him and not a day older, clad in black and green from head to toe his hands behind his back. “Calenmîr..” He choked and couldn’t continue. 

Then Legolas heard a very impatient cough and suddenly everything seemed to return to normal.   
The black haired stranger stared at him with a questioning gaze, while his head was slightly tilted to the side as if that would help to make sense of what the Prince was doing. Gandalf stood beside him looking amused while Thranduil was not amused at all.  
Legolas blinked and saw his father's jaw harden. A very bad sign. “Do you agree to this Legolas?” He asked and he seemed to have already asked the question once. The Elvenking hated to repeat himself and whatever it was that he was agreeing to he hoped it wouldn’t be to bad. “Yes, of course father.” 

He turned to the green eyed man. “He might not seem like it now, but he is a good teacher.” Legolas swallowed and thanked the Valar for whatever he had done right to send such a gift. He is here, right before me and I wish I could touch him to reassure myself that he is real. I have so many question. What is his name? Father most likely had introduced us, so for once he was mad at himself for not listening to the old king. Who was he? What was he to be standing here no day older in appearance if not an elf. What was it that he was to teach the man he had fallen so badly for? Legolas had many ideas running through his head for the last of his questions. One as unrealistic as the next, but colourful enough that the elf nearly blushed at his own thoughts. Now was not the right time for this. 

The young man's focus shifted to the prince who froze under his gaze. “Thank you for being willing to teach me. It’s an honour to learn from a master archer.” His voice rumbled like soft thunder and it went straight under the elf’s skin, through his very bones, and maybe somewhere else as well.  
He coughed to hide his embarrassment. “I am still a far cry away from the legendary heroes but I will teach you all I can offer. We can start right away, I can show you the way..” The blond had started to get excited about the prospect of teaching him and to get a chance to talk, but Gandalf held his hand up and looked sorry. “I am afraid Prince Legolas that we had a long and tiring journey. We both are very grateful that you accepted, but I think it will be wise to wait at least until tomorrow.”   
The elf saw the relief on the raven haired man's face and it stung. Why had he only now noticed that both their guests looked tired and worn out?   
“I will..” he started, but was interrupted by Thranduil. “Tingil will show you to your quarters. We usually break our fast when the sun is rising, but get enough rest tonight and we will make sure there is nothing you will be missing.”

They thanked the Elven king together with a slight bow and a smile while Tingil was already by their side waiting for them. He felt the bitter taste of jealousy which Legolas hadn’t felt in ages until suddenly the man of his dreams was standing in front of the prince. His hand moving towards his hair and Legolas was sure that his heart was hammering so loud that you did not need Elven hearing to make out the sound, for it beat as loud as a drum.   
Then he felt the slightest touch and not a heartbeat later the hand pulled back from him. In his fingers he held a leaf and then he smiled at the rooted prince. “I am sorry for startling you. This leaf must have enjoyed your company immensely for coming all this way with you.” He chuckled and Legolas wanted to melt at the sound.  
“I hope you will as well.” Berating himself for saying that aloud he turned to walk with them and maybe get another chance to not sound like a dolt, but his father held him back.   
“Stay Legolas.” The king said nothing more till their guests where out of hearing range and the blond prince looked after them till they were out of sight.

“You were late and unrepresentative when you arrived. Do you want our guests to feel unwelcome?” He sounded angry and Legolas replied defensive: “You could have told me that we were expecting guest!”  
The elf king shook his head. “Is it my voice you do not want to hear or is it your memory that is failing you. For I have told you a moon circle ago that Gandalf was to arrive. And yet you are out on a horse racing through the forest like an elfling.” “We were training!” He tried to counter, but he did feel bad for a seemingly wrong accusation.  
Thranduil took a long time just watching him. “If it’s training you are craving then you will find a lot of it the coming days. I noticed you thought being elsewhere, which you should be ashamed of. You will train the young Istari our way with the bow. This is important. Do you understand?”  
Legolas couldn’t withhold the wonder and happiness in his voice. “He is an Istari?” His father just closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself. He was sure he could hear him say something about sons that would listen more to stones than his own father.  
“I asked. Do you understand the importance!” The blond prince nodded and tried to quell the questions that were burning on his tongue. “He is an honoured guest and a powerful ally. Do not take this lightly.” Again he nodded.   
It was good that his father seemed unaware of his attraction to the green eyes wizard. He would take this chance to get to know him and he would teach him as much as he could and show him the wonders of their beautiful home and maybe he would stay. It did take quite a long time to master the bow.

The elf king let out a sight and walked to his son. When he was right beside him he said very quietly: “Calenmîr hmm?” He mused and Legolas froze. „Before you try to court him, do yourself a favour and find out if his spirit is a edaidfaer, that is drawn to everyone and not only to one kind of this world.“  
Then he left just like that and Legolas wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Maybe his father had noticed more than he had hoped.

—

Legolas was looking at the hall. Few elves were still around as the sun had long since claimed the sky. Gandalf was speaking to his father, but the young Istari was not to be seen.   
He heard a chuckle beside him. “It seems like Hadrian will not be joining us for breakfast today.”

It took Legolas a few seconds to understand who ‘Hadrian’ was and then he felt a sense of wonder. That was his actual name! He thought. Well, he quite liked his name for his love. 

This was his chance to get him alone. Springing to his feet he grabbed a plate of sliced fruits and some fresh bread and was already halfway out of the hall when he heard his father nearly shout after him to come back. But he wanted to meet his raven haired crush to much to listen.

The guest quarters were similar in build and had two rooms each. Walking through the door you would find a open space with a table and chairs to relax, another door from there would lead to the bedchamber.

At the door to said quarter he slowed down and listened very hard till he could make out the sound of even breathing. Well maybe he was reading.  
He hesitated, then went half way back the way he had come from in an inner battle. It was rude to just barge in. What if he really was still sleeping even at this hour. But who needed that much sleep? Then again he had seen how tired the man had been yesterday. At the other hand Gandalf had been too and he had been sitting with him for quite a while. He figured he could just knock and see what happened.  
Two times more he went back and forth and finally took the courage to knock. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he nervously clenched and unclenched his hand. A few seconds went by but no one answered. Gently he opened the first door and saw no one. The connecting door was still closed.  
Sighting sadly Legolas went silently inside. Well… he would just have to put the food on the table then. The plate had just touched the wooden surface when he heard a strangled scream.  
Without thinking he let the plate go and threw the door to the sleeping quarters open. Hadrian was tangled in his sheets and clutched his chest. Legolas wasted no time to get to him, but when he reached the Istari the elf was suddenly grabbed by his tunic and something hard bore into his throat.  
He froze as he looked down as much as his position would allowed him.  
The young man was covered in sweat and panted like he had run for hours. Hazy eyes, filled with confusion and pain, stared at him and only slowly began to clear. Legolas hands where in the air in a hopefully disarming way.   
The grip on his tunic softened as recognition entered emerald eyes.   
“Sorry.” Came the raspy apology as the man finally let go of him. Legolas looked at the smooth piece of wood that had been held to his neck in confusion and was about to ask about the weird choice of weapon when Hadrian asked: “What are you doing in my room?”

Flushing slightly he pointed at the open door. “I was just… you missed breakfast so I brought you some food.” He finished. Sounding far from the likes of the prince he was raised to be. And for the first time he wished for the smooth tongue and icy calm of his father. Legolas had thought of himself as a good scholar and words had always come easy to him, but they seemed to desert him in the face of his heart's desire.

It was also not helping that said desire was sitting in front of him - half naked. His eyes were wandering down to the sheets that pooled around his hips and wondered if he really was half naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again - thank you so much for your support be it comments or kudos! I really appreciate that and it makes writing so much more fun.  
> Also because I was asked if I had thought about getting a beta, yes I have, but I know no one who would have time and the necessary knowledge to be my beta. So if someone is wanting to be a beta reader for this story let me know. 
> 
> Till then! Please enjoy!

The soft voice of Hadrian brought him out if his musing. “Thank you for bringing me food.” He looked like he wanted to say more, frowned and then shook his head and stood up.

Mesmerised Legolas watched as the fabric fell down and revealed a pair of soft looking pants that clung loosely to his hips.  
The silver lines of scars shimmering against the dark fabric.

Pouring himself some water in the wash basin, not far from the bed, Hadrian’s gaze fell on him ones more and Legolas felt himself stand a bit taller.

“Is there something I can help you with?” asked the dark haired man. Legolas mind was quick to deliver a lot of things he could help him with, but he pushed them out of the way.  
What had he actually thought to archive with this visit? He knew he wanted to get to know the man, but surely he hadn’t thought this through at all. There was only one thing at the moment that connected them and that was their teacher-student relationship. Well, it was better than nothing.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to find the right words and started slowly “I was wondering… I wanted to know when you would like to begin your training.” An elegant eyebrow touched the Istaris hairline. “You came all the way to my rooms to ask me this?”

Legolas mind whirled with excuses. “Well,” He began. “it’s not only that.” And decided on a fairly good one if he could say so himself. “I need to know about your previous experience with weapons and if you had any training at all. Did you use any weapons before? Are you doing physical training?” Why are you here? How come I have never heard of you? Will you stay? The prince had so many question and they nearly bubbled out of him like a small lively spring, but he held back. This was not the time nor the place for most of his questions and he had already overstepped some boundaries. Had he not lived hundreds of years to learn some patients? It seemed not, but he would try to be.

Leaning his head a bit to the side he watched Hadrian taking the soft washcloth into his hands, his green eyes still fixed on Legolas face. His stare felt watchful, enquiring and heavy. The man reminded him of a bird - a falcon, or an owl. These were a hunter's eyes. They made him shiver.  
The elf’s hands took hold of the stone around his neck without much of a though and as on cue the beautiful eyes left him to follow his hands, then blinked curiously only to return to the washbasin where he wrung out the wet fabric.

Humming he seemed to consider his question. “I mostly use my magic in battle.” He began. “There was an attempt from me to learn the bow, but with no real teacher I must say they results where… less than stellar.” A rueful smile grazed pretty lips. “That is one reason why Gandalf… I mean Mithrandir suggested to come here in my travels.”

Legolas nearly missed the next part of the explanation as he followed the wet cloth path from Hadrian's face over his neck to his bare torso.  
But it wasn’t as if he was only interested in the man's body! He took in every word like a thirsty plant took in the rain.  
“Otherwise I had a chance to make use of a sword and a staff. But I seem to be a better fighter when I have some distance between myself and a foe.”

It looked like he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind, shaking his head and making black hair fly around like soft ruffled feathers.

“Is that helpful?” He asked and Legolas marvelled at the first real conversation he had after dreaming about an encounter with his heart for over hundred years.  
“Yes.” Spoke Legolas softly. “It is.”  
“If you are ready I would suggest to meet at the training range to your earliest convenience.”

Hadrian hummed in agreement. “I will meet with your father King Thranduil and Mithrandir today, but I would like to start tomorrow latest.” He turned his full focus on the elf. “As I am not familiar with your home I would appreciate if you could show me the way like you had offered. If it is not to much of a bother.”

Soft, blond hair swung back and forth as Legolas shook his head, a shining smile on his face. “Not at all. It will be my pleasure.”  
Hadrian blinked and ever so slowly a shy smile graced his lips.  
“After we break our fast tomorrow I will give you a small tour of the grounds and show you the archery range. And never hesitate to ask me if you find yourself needing something.”

“Thank you. Really” replied the green eyed man and then… nothing happened. They just stared at each other till Hadrian shifted - a bit awkward.

Clearing his throat softly, Legolas excused himself, bowing slightly with a closed fist over his hearth. A gesture which Harry returned.

It was with a light step and a sunny grin that Legolas went on with his duties. He was determined to get everything out of the way to make as much time as he could for tomorrow.

—-

The following sunrise started cloudy, but warm enough to enjoy the slight wind outside.  
Showing patience equal to a saint, at least that was what he thought, Legolas sat waiting at the table, his food untouched and his fingers fiddling with a stray strand of hair.

When the source of his affection finally arrived it was to a delighted sigh from the prince. The other man wore training gear today. A simple and practical tunic that revealed the others slender neck, as well as some tight pants and high boots. His underarms where protected snugly by leather arm braces and a belt hung around his waist, holding everything nicely together.  
He looked more like a warrior today then a wizard - sans the weapons.

Nodding the Istari sat beside him while mumbling a sleepy greeting.

It didn’t take long for the two to finish. The breakfast was spend in silence while Hadrian seemed to slowly wake up. And with great delight Legolas started the tour through the great halls of his home, out through the gardens which his companion took to with delight, then over the stables to the archery range.

A few elves were already practicing, the sound of whistling arrows and the thud of impact filled the air, light chatter and laughter rang over the field like a melody.  
Finely woven meshes split some of the areas from others. A bigger fence stood around the biggest area, while targets stood scattered on the fields and in between trees.

Legolas led his guest to one of the smaller practice areas. He had placed a variety of practice bows on the holders and arrows in the quiver.  
“We mainly use longbows here.” He explained while picking up a bow that he wanted the other to try. “Every bow has a different weight, height and traction. Depending on your arm strength and body height some bows will serve you better then others.” With a satisfied nod he handed the bow over. “We will start training with a softer bow. There is no need for you to force your muscles to do extra work when you want to train your aim and stance, but it should not feel to soft either, we don’t want to break the bow in half while you draw it.” He warned. “You will chance bow quite frequently as you adapt. I will show you how to string the bows without needing strength. For now I want you to hold out the bow and draw the string up to your ear. Yes like that, but not too far, not behind the ear. Yes that’s it.” The prince praised. “Do not let go of the string, actually never let go of the bow string when there is no arrow attached. Slowly let it go back while holding it.”  
He nodded while watching the man's arms for any shaking.

“How did this bow feel?” He asked while watching the serious face of the Istari while he considered the bow. “The traction, I think it might be a bit to strong for now.”

Pleasantly surprised that the man would take his advice to hearth and not overextend his muscles in a fit of an unnecessary show of pseudo manliness he choose another bow.

They repeated the progress two more times till both parties were satisfied and then the fun part started.

Legolas was showing Hadrian the right stance. “The body is straight, your feet firmly on the ground, one hand is stretched out and your arm should be rotated so that you don’t catch part of it.” He demonstrates everything he told the Istari and made a show of his movements to get his point across. “Even in a battle your stance should not waver, well at least the upper part of your body. We will make this a second nature to you. That way even in an uncertain situation, may it be on different terrain or in horseback it will come easy to you. Now your turn.”

He waved at the black haired man that had followed every movement with curious eyes. It had felt weird to be at the receiving end of these endless, intense eyes.  
Said wizard did as his instructor had told him. He mimicked the way Legolas had explained and was staring expectantly at the elf who circled him.  
“Your arm doesn’t need to be as high, ah not so low either. Close… may I?” He asked and gestures to him. He received a nod from the green eyed man and went to correct some of his posture. Marveling at the hard feel of his wizards muscles under his hand he tried not take to much advantage of the opportunity. Hadrian was here to learn from him, not to be groped. Still he enjoyed it immensely when Legolas had to set the man's shoulders right and when his hand found its way between strong shoulder blades to demonstrate what the muscle in his back would do to help him get a maximum of support for drawing the bow.

He let the Istari shoot his first seven arrows, and even though it was not entirely bad it was far from good, but that was to be expected. And it wasn’t as if they didn’t have time. The Istari didn’t look too happy tough. “Don’t worry about it. You will have a steadier hand if you keep on practising. And remember to let your drawing hand always rest on the same spot, either your cheekbone, or your ear.” Completely absorbed in his explanations he had touched the places on the man's face only to freeze at the closeness. Then snickers drew him out of it faster than he could blink. Narrowing his eyes at the two elves that had come up to the fences of the training grounds, the two were leaning on the wood and looked over to them relaxed, but with gigantic grins on their faces. Legolas send them a heated glare. His friends… he should have guessed that his antics of the last days would not have gone unnoticed. Especially the two troublemakers where prone to find his, probably not to well hidden, infatuation with the wizard hilarious.

He turned back around and tried to smile encouragingly at the other and hoped that the man would not take the laugh from the sidelines as a result to his performance. “Well,” he started where he had left of his explanation, while searching for something funny to say. “Just please never put the string behind your ear… that will have quite a painful aftertaste.”  
Great Legolas, he thought, that was not funny and not helpful to encourage him that he wasn’t so bad.  
The laughter started again and he shoot the two a glare while Hadrian and he collected the arrows.

“Are they bothering you?” Asked the mage shortly after and the elf prince shoot him a surprised look. “You seem to mind them being here.”

“Oh.” Said Legolas surprised. “I … no everything is okay.” He smiled grateful at the man and enjoyed the fluttering in his belly. It really wasn’t bad, but having the man offering to, well protect him, was making the laughter that was projected at him even less annoying.

Hadrian didn’t seem to believe him though and his green eyes where glancing to the two elves at the side. When they focused on Legolas face again, all the air seemed to leave his body as a spark of pure mischief lit up the green eyes making them glow unearthly. And that smirk! It changed the normally oh so calm features to something much more wild.

“They are bothering you. I can tell. How about we pay them back? Just… a little fun.” He said and half lidded eyes gazed at the prince. The wizard looked like a cat that had found cream.  
“Just watch.” He whispered and then turned to the other two elves. Raising his hand and waving slightly, Legolas saw his friends stand up straight and awkwardly wave back. Being in the focus of their most important and recent guest had them flustered. But it seemed like Hadrian hadn’t just waved at them to make them uncomfortable, no he thought and had to hold back his bubbling laugh behind his hands, he had used magic on them.

As the spell wove through their hair and turning it an array of rainbow colours the thing that made the prince finally lose his composter was the look of utter dread on the elves faces as the saw the change on each other.  
Howling with laughter, he clutched his stomach, tears of laughter catching on his lashes while his friends retreated in haste.

The laughter was freeing. This and the utter pleases expression on his new friends face made him fall in love even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking your time to comment. It makes me really happy!
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos!
> 
> I am still without a Beta sooo... ignore the mistakes please. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ______________________

It didn’t take long for the curiosity of the elves win over their usual politeness. Very much to the displeasure of one eleven prince of Mirkwood.

A week after the incident with the two now well known rainbow elves, that still spotted an wonderful array of colours, the seemingly accidentally meetings at the training grounds, in the gardens or hallway increased steady.

Quite annoyed he watched as a female archer, with long flowing honey hair and grey eyes, laughed at one of the stories about Mithrandir mishaps that Hadrian loved to tell.  
They were supposed to be training! Then all of sudden, she had walked by and was just checking in how they were doing. It wasn’t even subtle anymore! And did the elf realise that she was at least 3000 years older than him? Wait… was she? Now that he thought about it he didn’t know how old the wizard in front of him really was and it hadn’t been to long ago that he had found out that a hundred years hadn’t touched the beautiful man.

Pondering he didn’t realise that someone called him until a hand laid itself softly upon his shoulder.  
Blinking he looked into kind and shimmering green crystals. His Calimîr. Flushing in embarrassment he gave the man an apologising look that hopefully made up for his lack of manners.

Hadrian didn’t seem to mind tough and just smiled softly while repeating himself. “Will you come as well Prince Legolas? Tharbadil has invited us to join her for an evening meal.”  
Subtle glancing at the elf, Legolas guessed the invitation had not included him an heartbeat ago, but now the other archer looked at everything but the two males. He really wasn’t hungry, but he would rather eat the ration for an army then let his Calemîr alone with her.

That is how he ended up in one of the high tree houses that were made of beautifully interwoven branches of the grand trees of their home. The sound of rustling leaves and a sweet breeze swept through on of the open windows.  
He saw Hadrian watch on of the natural grown windows in fascination and remembered that up till now he had stayed mostly in his father's halls whos structure had long since lost the rich colour of fresh trees and resembled more white moonstones.

“How do you make these?” he asked while stroking softly along the edges of the arch.  
“It is as much us as the trees that are building these structures. We suggest a way for the young branches to grow and if they like it they support us and if they need trimming, aid or water we help them in return.” explained the female elf with a sunny smile. “We are very much connected to the trees as well as the stones and all the living beings around us. But out of all we are closest to the trees.” told Legolas.  
“They love to sing with us.” said Tharbadil with a chuckle as she sat down refreshments just as he mage turned around to join them a smile grazing his lips. “I did notice that elves like to sing.” was his amused reply.  
Both elves nodded. „We do.“ said Legolas. „It is one of the highest forms of expression. It carries emotions, stories, it connects and it heals. All around us there are songs and music. A lot of times we just join in.“  
The wizard stared intently at him and the prince wondered if he said something strange or unclear.

Fascinated Legolas watched as the wizards full lip was tortured by white teeth as the man seemed lost on thought.  
„It sounds like magic.“  
The elf blinked slowly. „I am sorry?“

„It sounds like magic - the way you sing. There is magic in every being in every fiber of this world. It … I guess it sings to me too, in a strange kind of way.“ ruefully he shrugged his shoulders. „It is quite hard to explain actually.“

But Harry had the two hooked and they didn’t hold back with questions and he tried his best to answer.  
„Do you sing then?“ was in of the questions Tharbadil asked at one point and both elves where surprised as a blush spread over the man's cheeks like a sunrise.  
He cleared his throat nervously and avoided their stare. „No. I mean sometimes, but I prefer to be far faaar away from anyone when I do so.“  
„But that’s so sad!“ exclaimed Legolas. „Sharing a song is beautiful and fulfilling. How would you want to miss that?“ The female elf nodded in agreement, but Harry just shook his head. „Look. I had this conversation with other elves in the past and I think it’s just the way we grew up. For you it might be wonderful, but believe me I was never a good singer and I will never be.“

There seemed to be no way around this discussion and the Istari listed to all the arguments he had heard countless times before and was never able to avoid.

Legolas actually looked quite crestfallen. He could not believe that his Calemîr did not enjoy singing.

As the other archer brought the promised food the prince let the topic go, but promised himself to get the other to sing. He already had a great idea.

All initial ill will aside, Tharbadil turned out to be a great host and the evening into a great success. They took their leave when the moon was already high in the sky.

\---

During the next few days the prince tried really hard to animate the Istari to sing. Tharbadil had become a sister in arms to get even a hum of the tight lipped man. They sang in the gardens, on the archery range, they sang happy hymns that everyone knew and sad ballads that touched the hardest warriors heart, but as much as Hadrian seemed to enjoy their singing, no note left his mouth.  
He even asked his friends for help and all helped out, expect the rainbow elves who had not yet forgiven the bit of magic that seemed to stay with them no matter the amount of water that run through their hair.

The main plan was to get the wizard to reveal a song of his home during Gwirith and festival that was therefore held to celebrate the beginning of new growth. It was one of Legolas favourite celebrations since he could remember. It was the time where the small green baby leafs started to sprout and open, filling the air with their scent, where the white wisteria arches started blooming, but most of all it was the time where the starshine flies travelled through the forest, shimmering like their twinkling namesake in the trees and fields.

All the new life was greeted by song and fresh food under the trees for 3 days and 3 nights. And if all the beauty and cheer could not elicit the man to sing, they had one last resort and that was one of the best kept secret of the elves.

The Wisteria honey dew wine that was so rare that it was only drunk during the celebration of Gwirith was also one of the most potent liquors in the realm. It was said that the secret lay in the happiness of new beginnings that went trough songs into the flowers and their honey that made the drinker euphoric and content.

Thinking of what they had achieved up till now it was probably the plan that was most likely to work IF he would drink it. It was better if Hadrian would not know about the liquor till the festival.

Legolas was checking the arrows that he had brought for the wizards lesson when Hadrian's soft voice reached his ears. Smiling he watched the beautiful figure walk beside Tavoron, one of his friends, deeply engrossed in a discussion about the use of creek flowers in tonics.

Suddenly a shadow in the trees caught his attention and his head whipped up. There was a man crouching high up the branches, he saw a wave of the hand and like a blur another silhouette flew out of the tree crowns and his breath froze like ice in his lungs when he could make out where to.

“Calemîr!” he screamed at the top of his lungs while his feet already carried him like an arrow over the grass. And a split second his eyes met confused green when the attacker collided with the wizard, hard, tearing him to the ground.  
“NO!”  
The two rolled on the ground, one, two rounds and an explosion split the air, throwing the attacker off Hadrian, but before he could breath the second figure was on his love pinning him to the grass.  
He grabbed the knife on his belt, when Tavoron shouted. “Legolas DON’T!” But he had already thrown the knife when a shimmering dome engulfed Hadrian and the other on the ground.

For a moment his own erratic heartbeat was the only thing he could hear, when all snapped back into focus as the man on top of Hadrian turned around and watched the knife floating in midair.

Legolas knew that face and his matching counterpart that had stood up not far from him, the long black hair trusseld while he rubbed a sore spot. “Elladan… Elrohir...” he said in disbelief when the shield fell and the knife with it.

“Uh… that was close Prince Legolas.” One of the twins said while staring at the sharp blade in the grass.  
“Well Elladan…” came the drawl from under him that turned everyone's attention back to the Istari that was still pinned to the ground. “... it might be your and Elrohir’s way of greeting me that would give people the wrong impression.”

“You HAVE to tell us how you tell us apart!”, insisted Elladan. “Would you mind getting of me first?” said Hadrian and Legolas exploded. “What in the name of the Eldars are you doing?!” growled the prince. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?”, he asked while walking briskly to the man while helping him up not noticing the surprised looks that the twins shared. Tavoron wisely stayed silent and away from his friend.

“I guess it's a twin thing.” muttered Hadrian while checking his torn sleeve in dismay. “Seriously you guys should stop doing that. That's no way to meet.” Scolded the wizard. “Aww, but Harry! You know just saying ‘S Suilad’ is just SO old.” said Elladan, who had also come closer and wrapped an arm around the wizards shoulder. His twin saw Legolas eyes follow the gesture with dark eyes and he grinned in utter delight.

“Yes, how else could we show you our love?” added Elrohir and slung his arm around the man's waist. Hadrian only sighted long and exhausted.  
“What?”, “No greetings for us our sweet wizard?”  
When Hadrian wanted to retort something the twin laid a finger on his lips.  
“A - hush there.”  
“We came all the way to see you when we heard you were here.”  
“Especially because we have most important news for you!”  
At that the Istari perked up. “You have news?”  
“My! Would we ever lie to you? We even have a present!” came the hurt tone of the black haired elf, while they turned him away from Legolas who could only stare at Elrond’s sons. “Ha-” he started, but was interrupted by one of the older elves.  
“Oh Prince Legolas, we will be taking our Harry for a while.” they said sweetly and Hadrian absent minded turned his head back to the prince, his brows furrowed in thought, but smiling happily. “I am sorry Legolas could we change the training to a later day?”

The prince could only nod unhappily and look on as the twins lead his mage away, their arms firmly wrapped around him. It was as if his head was underwater and his heart on fire as he watched them talk while one nuzzled the man's hair and laugh.  
His eyes fell on the other twins lips that were way too close to cute round ears, whispering things he could not make out, and when he saw the elf tongue lick his own lips, still so close to his Calemir’s ear!, he had to turn away with hurt and fury.

He missed the twin pairs of delighted eyes that watched him walk away - in utter satisfaction.


End file.
